1. Field of Invention
This invention in the field of biochemistry and medicine is directed to the prevention and treatment of human cancer by administration of a combination of magnesium ascorbate (magnesium Vitamin C or “MgVC2”) and the naphthoquinone Vitamin K3 (VK3) or a quinone and semiquinone analogue of VK3.
2. Description of the Background Art
In 1996, 554,740 Americans died from cancer. Ten years later, the National Cancer Institute estimates that 570,280 Americans will die of cancer in 2006.
Existing cancer treatment technologies are deficient. The present invention may prevent cancer and, when used in conjunction with traditional cancer therapies, it will improve the quality and the duration of life of cancer patients.
Much attention has focused on the role of vitamins in cancer prevention and treatment. Sodium ascorbate, also known as Vitamin C (VC), may act as an adjunct in improving responses to various types of cancer therapies. For example, VC potentiates the growth inhibitory effect of certain agents and increases the cytotoxicity of others. It is believed that VC may even reverse malignant cell transformation.
Vitamin K3 (chemical name: 2-methyl-1,4-naphthoquinone) is also believed to contribute to anti-cancer effects. The combination of Vitamin C and Vitamin K3 has been studied as a possible potentiating therapeutic modality for conventional chemotherapy. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0073738 (by one of the present inventors, Jamison, and colleagues).
A number of publications from the laboratory of H. Taper described studies of VC and VK3 in the context of cancer therapy. Taper H S et al., 1987, Int J Cancer. 40:575-9, disclosed intraperitoneal (i.p.) injection of mice with 1 g/Kg VC and 10 mg/Kg VK3 before or after a single treatment of several cytotoxic drugs.
Noto V et al., Cancer 1989, 63:901-6 discloses that (a) in vitro, addition of VC or VK3 at high concentrations inhibited the growth of several tumor cell lines (b) the addition of both compounds simultaneously appeared to have a synergistic effect in inhibiting cell growth (at markedly lower, nontoxic concentrations vs. each compound alone), and (c) the in vitro effect was completely suppressed by the addition of catalase to the culture medium containing the two vitamins. The authors concluded that excessive production of hydrogen peroxide was the responsible mechanism. However, it is likely that the in vitro results described in this document were explained by the fact that ascorbic acid, and many polyphenolic compounds generate H2O2 by interacting with components of the cell culture medium rather than by reactions with and in the cells themselves. See, for example, Halliwell B. et al., (2000) “Hydrogen peroxide. Ubiquitous in cell culture and in vivo?” IUBMB Life 50:251-257 and Clement, M. V. et al., (2001)
Taper H S et al., Anticancer Res. 1992, 12:1651-4, disclosed that i.p. treatment of mice with VC and VK3 sensitized tumors to the action of vincristine (Oncovin®). De Loecker W et al., Anticancer Res. 1993, 13:103-6, reported results of additional in vitro studies involving simultaneous exposure to VC and VK3. Taper H S et al., 1996, Anticancer Res. 16:499-503, discussed treatment of cancer with a VC/VK3 combination in conjunction with radiotherapy
There remains a need in the art for improved methods of cancer treatment, including the enhancement of the efficacy of conventional treatment.